An Apple Family Christmas
by Zero Devastator
Summary: Its winter 2014! And Blaze will spend his first Christmas with his family! (Starring three new OCs in future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**(WARNING: THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN CLUES OR WHATEVER THAT WILL HAPPEN IN FUTURE CHAPTERS IN TWILIGHT'S FLAME). And another note, I do not know a lot about cars, like release dates, modifications and all that, I'm might be smart but I'm not a know-it-all genius!**

It was a snowy morning in the town of Canterlot, snow had stuck to the ground, but somehow there was still school. Currently, Blaze was in the garage in his house, getting his new car ready that his mom and dad got for his birthday...

A 2015 Chevrolet Malibu 2LTZ...

Today was a different day though, there was one thing we was going to do tonight...

He was going to a Christmas party at the Apple Family Farm...

Applejack yesterday had told him what was going to happen, for the first time, her cousin, Pinkie Pie, was going to bring over her parents and sisters from her family's farm, which was somewhere outside the town limits of Canterlot, the party would start at six then end at nine, which would probably give Blaze enough time to know her parents and her sisters. Blaze then went into the kitchen, his mother was fixing some gravy, sausage, and biscuits. His father had already left for work, so it was just him and his mom, "Alright Blaze, this is what I'm going to do." his mother said as he walked in the kitchen, "I'm gonna stay home today just in case you get out of school early... Me and dad are thinking about going to the farm tonight, we already bought presents for Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac... Just in case we are not able to go, go to Granny Midnights and she'll take you over to the farm, make sure you don't forget the presents for your cousins, ok?" she added as she put Blaze's plate on the kitchen table. "But I want you guys to see Pinkie Pie and her family..." Blaze begged as he sat down at the table, Blaze knew that his parents saw everyone in the Apple Family, but definitely NOT the Pie Family, "Pinkie Pie? You mean that one girl with the big pink hair and that's always hyper?" his mother asked, oh they already know her then, "Yeah." Blaze answered.

"We already know her, she organized your birthday party a few months ago, remember?" his mother said, Blaze then remembered, how could he forget that? "But you don't know her parents, or her sisters!", Blaze said, a little frustrated, his mother didn't answer, the room was silent until- "If we are unable to go try to get them to come over, ok?" his mother said, "Ok." Blaze said, "And what about you saying you was going to stay home, and me going with Granny Midnight, ain't I gonna drive my car to school, then to the farm?" Blaze said, "No, me and dad talked about it last night and I'm gonna drive you over to the school today..." his mother said, "But why?! I already got it ready." Blaze said, his mother looked at him, "...We just don't want you to wreck." she said, Blaze nodded, understanding, "Ok." he said. "And besides, since you got it ready we'll be warm while we go down there." his mother said, smiling, "Yeah I guess you're right." Blaze said, after several minutes, his mother then started to turn the lights off, "C'mon." she said, Blaze got up and went into the garage with his mom, she opened the driver's door while Blaze opened the passenger door, the garage door then opened, and they drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

The Chevrolet Malibu arrived at Canterlot High, and stopped near the entrance, "Love you Blaze." his mom said, "Love you too." Blaze said, and got out of the car, Blaze carefully walked up the steps, since there could be a possibility that he could fall, as the car left, Blaze made it to the doors, and opened them. Inside, Pinkie Pie and Applejack was waiting "HEY BLAZE!" Pinkie shouted with excitement, "Howdy cuz." Applejack said, Pinkie Pie was wearing a pink sweater with a heart in the middle, with blue jeans, and yellow snow boots , that basically matched the design on her skirt that she wore before now, and Applejack was wearing a brown jacket, with blue jeans as well, and brown snow boots. "Sooooo... What are guys doing here, instead of not being at the cafeteria." Blaze said, "We just thought we would wait on you." Applejack said, "And so Applejack would get away from Trenderhoof!" Pinkie said, "You mean that Trenderhoof is still flirting with you?" Blaze said, "Eeyup." Big Mac said, passing by Blaze, Applejack and Pinkie Pie. "Where did he come from?" Blaze thought, "And he's still flirting with Rarity." Applejack said, "Wow! How's Drew taking the whole thing?" Blaze said, Applejack sighed, "Drew keeps telling him to stop, but you know what's still happening, he threaten to punch him but Trenderhoof is still doing it." Applejack said, "And if he doesn't stop, the only present he'll get from me is an ass whooping!" a voice said, Blaze and the others turned around to see Drew, who was walking towards them. "'Sup man." Blaze said, high fiving Drew, "'Sup." Drew said, "He better stop flirting with you A.J." Drew said. "How's Chase and Rarity?" Applejack said, "Well Chase is ready to punch him, and for Rarity, she has to switch seats so many times in breakfast that she is getting in trouble with the staff." Drew said, "Damn, that sounds like a huge problem." Blaze said, "It is a huge problem." Drew said, "plus, he keeps sending Rarity and Applejack messages and keeps making new Facebook pages to add them." he continued, "Have you told Celestia, or Luna?" Blaze said, "No." Drew said, "I'll tell 'em." Blaze said, "No don't, 'cause if they know that I threaten to punch him, I'll get in trouble." Drew said, "But did you say 'I'm going to punch you in the face' several times?" Blaze said, Drew stayed silent for a few seconds, "Well... No I didn't, but you punched Golden-"

"Yes I know I punched Golden Crown and beat him up, but that's different, he's different now."

"Well ok." Drew said, "But can we just worry about this in first period instead of right now?" "Sure." Blaze said.

 _Celestia's office_

"Good morning students, and welcome to the final day of school till next year!" Celestia said on the intercom, "Today is going to be different today from our regular last days before the start of Christmas break, since it is snowing, the school will let out at 11:30 instead of 12:30, do not worry, we have contacted your parents about this... Today, we will also be calling up grades to go down to the library to get a book, teachers this is optional for students, you do not have to take your students to the library... Also, the school will be handing out presents for all students, me and Vice Principal Luna will be calling students by ABC order by grade to come down to my office to get a gift, students this is why all of you was given a paper asking you what you wanted if your teachers was able to give you presents, this is also the first time we are doing this, so for 11th, 10th, and 9th graders we do not know if we will do this every year so don't get your hopes up, students it is not only not optional, but advised that you do not be bullying or cussing at anybody today, or you're present will not be given to you until school is open, which is on January... Teachers I want you to listen closely to what you're students say, it is important that you do so you can let us knows so we'll know what to do... And at this time, any 9th grade student wishing to get a library book please go down to the library." Celestia finished her announcement, and looked at the presents, one of them had the words 'Blaze Plasma' on it, "I hope he likes his present" she thought.

 **For the guest reviewer, Lethally Insane, and Starshine89, if you are reading this, I MUST know what present you guys would like to get on this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey fans, I just want to say I'm having a shitty day today, its kinda getting better but I just hope it gets more better, too close to Christmas to deal with bullshit am I right? Enjoy.**

Blaze sat inside Mrs. Harshwhinny's classroom, Drew rolled his eyes as he heard her talk, "I hate her." he whispered to Blaze and the others, "I hate her and I hate this classroom." he added, "Definitely." Adam said, "No wonder the word 'harsh' is in her name." Drew whispered again, "Shut up dude you might get us in trouble." Blaze said, "...And so today we are going to watch How The Grinch Stole Christmas." Mrs. Harshwhinny said, which caused many students to groan, "We've already watched this movie several thousand times in other classes!" Drew said, "Yeah." Adam said. "Well be glad guys, we don't have to do work, and we get presents." Blaze said, Adam and Drew nodded an agreement, "Alright class I'm going to be out for a bit, Mr. Starshine will you please answer my phone calls?" Mrs. Harshwhinny said grabbing her purse, "Sure." Adam said, and went over to her desk as Mrs. Harshwhinny left the classroom. "How's the situation going with Trenderhoof going?" Blaze said, looking at Drew and Chase, "He talked to them after first." Drew said, "And we kept warning him, but he keeps going." Chase said, "Maybe we should just corner him in the boys bathroom and beat him up." Comet said, Logan, Blaze and the others new friend, shook his head, "I think just going down to Celestia would just work." he said, Drew looked at Logan, "We could but what if they don't do anything about it?" Drew said, "Then I'll stick with your plan." Logan said. "When do you think we should?" Blaze said, "I think we should if he flirts with them again, we drag him in the bathroom, and beat him up." Chase said before Drew could say anything, "I was thinking the exact same thing." Drew said, suddenly the phone ringed and Adam picked it up, "Mrs. Harshwhinny's class... He is... Alright I'll tell him... Bye" Adam then hung up the phone, and looked at Blaze, "Blaze, go to Celestia's office." Adam said, "Ok." Blaze said, and got up and went outside the door.

 _Celestia's office_

Blaze entered Celestia's office, and saw her, and Luna standing there, they had one present in their hands, "Here you go Blaze." Luna said, handing him his present, and Blaze opened it, and saw...

Star Wars: Battlefront

Blaze's eyes went wide, and he looked at Luna, who was smiling, "Like it?" Luna asked, Blaze only nodded. Then Celestia handed over Blaze's gift, he opened it and it was...

The Daring Do Book Collection...

"Thanks!" Blaze said, "That's not all, open it." he opened the chest, then the first book, and saw a note, it said:

 _Blaze Plasma,_

 _I'm glad to hear that you like my book series that I have written over the years, I also know that a certain blue skinned girl got you interested in the book series, who I actually know! And that you are currently reading Daring Do and the Razor of Dreams, I want to say again that I'm glad you like my books, and I hope you enjoy the rest as you keep reading!_

 _Sincerely yours, A.K. Yearling, A.K.A, Daring Do_

"And its autographed, and it leaves a note? Thank you Celestia!" Blaze said, Celestia smiled, "Your welcome Blaze!" she said, Blaze then left the office, until he remembered something, "Celestia, can I tell you something?" he said.

 **I would like to thank the MLP Wiki for the information on the book series.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fans! Don't worry I just need to say something important, on January 1st, 2016, I will be updated my stories by order... And expect new fanfictions from TV shows, movies, and animes. Some of these are:**

 **George Lopez (TV show) P.S. Expect a Carmen X OC fanfic**

 **KissXsis (Anime) expect OC x Ako and Riko**

 **Star Wars (Expect a lot of Star Wars fanfiction)**

 **That's basically it, enjoy the chapter!**

After the situation with Trenderhoof was over and school was closed till next year, Blaze was picked up by his mom and he went home, Blaze entered the house, so did his mother, "So, are you and dad still planning to go to the party?" Blaze said, his mother sighed. "Well your dad called me and said he didn't feel well, so probably not.".

"Aw man." Blaze said, "Well who's gonna pick me up?".

"Well I called Granny Smith, she said she wasn't able to because she and A.J, A.B, and Big Mac are going to make food for the party, I called Pinkie, but she said that she was going to make desserts and good food for the party..." his mom said, " _So that's why Pinkie went outside to answer a phone call_." Blaze thought. "...I called your mamaw, but she's busy trying to finish the last dessert, and then I called Frank, you know Frank right?" his mother added, "Yeah, why?" Blaze said, "Well, Frank is going to pick you up." his mother said, "Yes!" Blaze said, "When will they get here?" he added, "I don't know, I'll have to text him... But in the meantime, get what you want to take with you." she said, and went into the kitchen, "I can't wait!" Blaze said, running up the stairs.

 _Later..._

A car arrived at the Plasma Residence, Blaze was looking outside his bedroom window, and he was ready, he had been for the past 10 minutes, he quickly opened his bedroom door, and went downstairs, he saw them, a boy his age with blond hair and green skin, and a girl his age with yellow and orange hair, with skin the same as Flash Sentry's. "Bo, Amber." Blaze said, he ran to them and hugged them both, "What's going on buddy?" Amber Moon said, "Yeah, what's going on?" Bo Moon said, "Nothing much." Blaze said, releasing Bo and Amber, "You Ready?" Amber said.

"Yes!"


	5. IMPORTANT REMINDER!

**Hey there guys! I just want to remind you guys that tonight is New Years Eve, why is this important you ask? Well I think that in the last chapter, I put in there that I will update my stories by order (Which basically means I will update them by ABC order). And also, I see me making a Star Wars fanfic in a day or two, I'm DYING to make a Star Wars fanfiction ever since the new Star Wars movie (YES I KNOW ITS CALLED THE FORCE AWAKENS!) came out. But if I don't make one in a couple of days... Then probably now XD. Also, this will basically be how I will update Stories after I get finished with a chapter...**

 **Next story to be updated (Insert Story title here)**

 **But anyways, Happy New Year!**


	6. I'M BACK!

**Sup guys! How long has it been? I think its been too long! XD. I'm sorry that I haven't been on for a while, I've been trying to make a Star Wars fanfic but sadly, I can't figure out how to set it out, like the planet, year, and stuff like that. I will update An Apple Family Christmas right after I post this update. And I also want to say this, Valentine's day is coming February the 14th this year, so I thought, why not make Valentine's Day fanfictions of every story that I've wrote, or new ones! So after I post the 5th chapter to An Apple Family Christmas, I will began what I think is the most hugest thing I've ever done while being on this website. So everybody stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

Blaze, Amber, and Bo unloaded the presents from Frank's 2013 Ford Fusion, while Frank was getting out some food from the back seat of the car, Blaze then took a look of the exterior of Granny Smith's house, the house was decorated in brilliant Christmas decorations, and Blaze could smell the smoke coming from the fireplace of the house. "Beautiful isn't it?" Amber said, looking at Blaze, Blaze looked at Amber then turned his eyes back to the house, "Yeah." Blaze said, "I heard that this is supposed to be the biggest Apple Family party we ever had." Amber added, Blaze looked at Amber...

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow." Blaze said, then, Blaze heard a door open, it wasn't coming from the car, but from the house, Blaze saw something pink run up towards him, then it squeezed him hard he felt like he couldn't breath, "HI BLAZE!" Pinkie shouted, then she loosened her grip around Blaze, then another girl exited the house, it was Applejack. "Now calm down Pinkie." Applejack said, walking towards Amber. "How are you doing Amber?" Applejack said, hugging her cousin, "Great, you?" Amber said...

"Great."

Pinkie then hugged Amber, "Pinkie please calm down!" Applejack said, getting Pinkie off of Amber, "I'M SORRY I'M JUST REALLY REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THIS REALLY AWESOME PARTY!" Pinkie said, and smiled real big. Applejack just looked at her, "Okay then..." she said, after a while, Frank, Blaze, and the others got the presents and food into the house, Blaze took notice of the interior of it, and it was beautiful. Blaze could see everybody in the living room, but he saw a group of elderly people and two teens standing, talking, except for one of them. Blaze entered the living room and sat the present that he was caring down, after that, Pinkie went up to Blaze, "Blaze, I need to introduce you to some people!" she said, Blaze followed Pinkie to the same elders and teens he saw, "Blaze I would like you to meet my dad Igneous Rock, my mother Cloudy Quartz, and my sisters Marble Pie and Limestone Pie!" Pinkie said, Igneous extended his arm, "How you doing Blaze?" he said, Blaze shook his hand, then Cloudy's hand, he then looked at her two sisters. "Hi Limestone." Blaze said, "Stay off of Holder's Boulder!" she said, "What?!" Blaze said, "She obsessed with protecting this boulder we have, take it as a hello." Pinkie said, Blaze then looked at Marble, "Hi." he said, Marble looked down, "Mm-hmm." she said. " _Her family is strange_ ", Blaze thought.


	8. PLEASE READ!

**Hey fans! I want to say this before tomorrows release of the MLP Valentines Day story, number one, I decided not to make Valentines Day stories of every fanfic I have released, instead this story will just come out, also, I have gotten more interested in The Avengers, I have played a video game of the movies called: Lego Marvel's Avengers, and I do plan on making fanfictions of it, NOT THE LEGO GAME, THE MOVIES, but it will take sometime because I feel like I need to watch the movies before I make any fanfictions, I also looked up the characters, but during this I found that there are different universes, but the characters are still the same, after seeing what universe Avengers: Age of Ultron is in, its in the Earth-199999 universe. plus, there will be a Full House fanfiction coming soon, I have watched some of the episodes, but not all of them, you guys can expect the fanfictions to be OC X D.J. or OC X Kimmy. But that's it! Bye for now!**


	9. UPDATE

**Hello again guys! I wanted to say that I am sorry for not keeping the promise of updating my MLP Christmas story, or posting a new one, a lot of things have been happening lately: Christmas, George Michael dying, Carrie Fisher dying, and her mother dying a day later. A lot of this has occupied me, so has, of course, messing around with my Christmas presents, and spending some money which was giving to me. I will try to update the story, its just that a lot of affected me lately.**


	10. Chapter 10

It was the first time that she would also participate in an Apple Family get-together. She was currently wearing a black knit cap, which covered her pink and blue hair, she also wore a black jacket, which covered her 'Crystal Academy' T-Shirt, and she wore blue jeans and winter boots, all to keep her warm from the cold. Her parents and her was walking towards the door of Granny Smith's house. Her mother knocked on the door, and it opened...

It was Blaze...

"Hello!" he said, unknown to the fact who they were, "Hello Blaze! Do you remember us?" her mother asked, "No." Blaze answered, they moved out of the way and Blaze looked at her, his eyes turned into saucers and he covered his mouth, "Winkie Pie?!" he said, "Yep, its me!" she said, Blaze went down the steps, leaving the door open behind him, and hugged Winkie, she hugged back, this stayed like this for a few minutes, and they stopped. "I MISSED YOU!" Blaze said, smiling from ear to ear, "ME TOO!" Winkie responded. After that, they went inside of the house, and Pinkie went towards them, "I forgot Blaze, Winkie was going to come!" Pinkie said, "I can't believe she came! This is the best Christmas gift ever!"

"HO HO HO, I DON'T THINK SO!" somebody said behind them, by the 'ho ho ho', they could tell who it was.

It was Santa Claus.

"SANTA!" Pinkie screamed, hugging Santa, "Hello there Pinkie!" he said, rubbing her head, Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, Sunflower, and the rest of the Apple kids proceeded to surround Santa. "Have all of you been good boys and girls this year?!"

"YES!" they said.

"Well good!" he said, and he began to reach into his sack for presents, saying the names of the children as he got them out, Blaze waited for his, then the moment came when Santa reached into his sack, his hand stopped, and he looked up at Blaze, "Sorry Blaze, it looks like you didn't get a present this year, I must've forgot it." he said, Blaze started to become sad, and of course, angry. "How come? Was I naughty?" Blaze asked, of course he knew that this Santa was one of his relatives dressed in a Santa suit, "No." Santa said, and he left.

Silence filled the room after the door was closed, "Maybe you was naughty this year Blaze." he turned to see his grandpa, whose lips were curled into a straight face, a few of the family members laughed, "Maybe it was because you was around, he don't really deal with families who have drunkards." Blaze said, referring to his grandpa's drunk history, his lips uncurled and he looked at Blaze, frowning a bit, "I'll be in the bathroom." he muttered quietly.

"What?" Granny Midnight said.

"I SAID I'LL BE IN THE BATHROOM YOU DEAF OLD BAT!"

Family members were shocked to hear what he said. Blaze went into the bathroom and slammed the door, he sat down, and began to cry, now he probably knew that he shouldn't have been acting like that, but Granny Smith always bought him a present so that 'Santa' could give him one. Blaze kept crying.

After a few silent minutes, members began to talk about Blaze, including Winkie and Sunflower, "I can't believe he freaked out like that." Winkie said, "Santa always gives him a gift for Christmas, I freaked out like that, but then I discovered I actually had a present." she said. "Then is his grandma planning the same?" Winkie asked, "I don't think so." Sunflower said.

Granny Midnight knocked on the bathroom door, "Blaze, honey, can we talk?" no answer came, "I know you're giving me the silent treatment, please, we're sorry, grandpa Wesson is sorry."

Again, no answer.

"Talk to me when you get out." she said, leaving the door.

* * *

After forty minutes, the party was over, Granny Midnight knocked on the door, "Blaze honey, its time to go." she said.

Once again, no answer.

Then a scream.

"GRANNY MIDNIGHT!" Apple Bloom screamed, entering the house.

"BLAZE HAS RAN AWAY!"


	11. Chapter 11

Sunflower and Babs Seed was in the forest, searching for Blaze, who had ran away for God knows how long, but why would he do this? It was too cold for him to go someplace else away from Canterlot, he would die within the next few hours maybe if he did this. They then saw the treehouse where Apple Bloom and her friends usually hung out at, "You think he's in there?" Babs asked, "Probably." she answered, they went up the ramp that was built, and entered. They shone the flashlights from their phones, and over in the corner they saw Blaze, sitting down on his phone. "Go away." he said, still tapping away on his phone, Sunflower looked at Babs Seed and whispered in her ear, "Tell them we found him, I need to talk to Blaze." Babs Seed nodded and exited the treehouse, and Sunflower sat beside Blaze, who was playing some kind of app, "What did I just say?" he asked, "Blaze, we've been worried sick about you, you gave the whole entire family a heart attack when Apple Bloom came screaming, saying you were gone...".

"So? They deserve that after what that stupid ass 'Santa' done." Blaze said, "That Santa happened to be my father." Sunflower said, "Whatever." Blaze said. "Listen Blaze, you need to come back home, you can't stay here all by yourself tonight." "I could try." Blaze said. "But you'll die trying." Sunflower said, "Just please come back, we would die if something happened to you, Winkie and I sure would." Blaze sighed, exiting off of the app and turning his cellphone off, "Alright, I'll go." Blaze said, they both got up and exited the treehouse, and made it towards the house. Family members were piled up, talking. "I'm back." Blaze said, most of the family cheered, "Blaze, we're sorry about tonight." Granny Midnight said, "We expected you to be sad, but what ewe didn't expect this." _What are they talking about?_ Blaze thought. "Here's your birthday present." Granny Midnight handed him a box, a long one. He got it and unwrapped it, and there was a lot of history books, from the Medieval Ages to present day. Blaze looked in awe, "This is awesome! Thank you guys so much!" Blaze said, a big smile on his face, "Your welcome!" A few people said, "A few members pitched in on it, it took them at least a month." Applejack said. "This is amazing! And I'm sorry for what I said too." Blaze said. "Alright then!" Granny Midnight said.

* * *

After a while, everybody left. Blaze was now back in Frank's car, waiting for him to get to his house and put his presents up, and go to sleep for the night. Frank stopped at the Plasma Residence, and Blaze got his present and exited the car. "I'll see you guys next year, bye." he said to Frank, Amber, and Bo. Blaze answered the house, and pressed the doorbell button. To Blazes surprise, the door opened and Twilight was there, "Hey Blaze! Back from the party I see? Got yourself some amazing stuff!" she said, Blaze nodded, "We having a party?" Blaze asked, confused, "Yeah but your dad is still sick." "Ok." Blaze said, entering his home, Twilight closing the door behind him. Blaze looked up, and on the ceiling was a mistletoe, Blaze looked at Twilight and kissed her on the lips, after a few seconds he broke it, "Well thank you!" Twilight said, "Your welcome." Blaze said, Blaze turned around and saw Shining Armor and Cadence, Shining holding a camera, "This is going to the archives." Shining said, they all laughed, "C'mon guys, lets enjoy some food." and they went into the kitchen, going to enjoy the food that both Twilight Velvet and Diane Plasma made. Blaze knew that this was going to be a good Christmas Break.

 **I HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER!**


End file.
